This invention relates to a building support structure and in particular to a right angle bracket for joining two flanged metal studs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,119 there is disclosed a metal stud or beam that has a central elongated web and opposing rectangular flanges joined to the longitudinal edges of the web. The bottom surface of each flange is co-planar with respect to the web and is formed by a shortened lip that depends inwardly from the outside wall of the flange to create a longitudinal opening extending along the length of the web. The co-planar top walls of the opposing flanges are raised above the top surface of the web and are in parallel alignment therewith.
This particular double flanged stud geometry has proven to have wide application in the building industry because it can be used alone or in conjunction with other members to create a wide variety of different support structures that are used in framing a building. In some applications, a vertical support member must be securely connected to a horizontal support member, as for example, where a wall stud meets a floor joist. Making this type of connection sometimes requires drilling into the abutting members and screwing a bracket therebetween to securely hold the members in assembly. This type of threaded connection is time-consuming and difficult to form and the drilling of holes in the structural member tends to weaken the adjoining structure. The screwed-on brackets generally protrude outwardly from the studs at the connection, thus making the mounting of the wall panels and flooring over the studs extremely difficult.